


"Crazy in love"

by Gwiazdka_Angel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ballet, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiazdka_Angel/pseuds/Gwiazdka_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick songfic inspired by ballet AU. It started from <a href="http://gabzilla-z.tumblr.com">Gabzilla's</a> amazing fanarts but now there are more, check them out ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Crazy in love"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natieland](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Natieland).



> [Soundtrack ](https://youtube.com/watch?v=Jl8fV1jUQPs) C:

"I'd like to remind you that today we're going to see the new ballet performance. We're meeting at six p.m. in front of the theatre, please, don't be late" Miss Bustier smiled gently but sent the class a warning look.

"I'll pick you up earlier to make sure you'll make it in time" Alya whispered to her best friend.

"I will" protested Marinette. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Of course you do. You're always late."

"Not always... Just most of the time" she finally admitted.

"I'll come eitherway."

"Okay, if you say so" the designer gave up. She knew she wouldn't win that argument.

Couple of hours later, they both were ready. Marinette really managed to be on time, even Alya was impressed. They came to the theatre earlier than they thought, so they had to wait for the rest of their class.

After some horribly long time they could take their seats. Alya and Nino winked at each other and suddenly Marinette realized why. She was sitting between Alya and Adrien, who was sitting between her and Nino. Perfect plan by perfect couple. Seriously, those two were pure evil, when it came to matchmaking. Best Wingcouple Ever, you'd say but Marinette'd rather say 'worst nightmare ever'. So now she was going to spend at least two hours very close to her crush. At least they didn't have to talk.

Luckily, also the performance was interesting, especially for her. Without a word, the dancers were showing perfectly whole story about Ladybug and Chat Noir. Whoever had arranged it, must've been pretty good observer. Even their complicated relationship was mirrored very well. Marinette was more than impressed. Usually everyone was considering them as a couple, even Alya was sure that they're dating. Unofficially, of course.

Suddenly, after a big awe, came something highly unexpected. The music has changed and since the first tones of popular song had been played, Marinette was convinced nothing good would happen.

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes,  
I touch on you more and more every time, _

The two dancers pictured an usual goodbye but suddenly Chat seemed to change his mind.

_When you leave I'm begging you not to go,_

Ladybug disappeared in shadows.

_Call your name two or three times in a row,_

Chat fell to his knees, still looking at the place she's gone.

_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame yeah._

He looked heartbroken. Marinette started to wonder if it really looks like that. Does she really hurt him that much?

_'Cuz I know I don't understand,  
Just how your love can do what no one else can._

Ladybug showed up again and Chat was absolutely thrilled. Marinette smiled, she almost thought it was her actual kitty.

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_  
_Got me looking so crazy right now,_  
_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch_  
_Got me looking so crazy right now_  
_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_  
_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_  
_Looking so crazy in love's,_  
_Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love._

They danced together for a while and then came time for Ladybug's solo.

_When I talk to my friends so quietly,_  
_Who he think he is? Look at what you've done to me,_  
_Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress,_

It was everything Marinette was feeling. Uncertainty. Impossibility. _Denial_. Except for the last one.

_You ain't here, ain't nobody else to impress,_  
_It's the way that you know what I thought I knew,_  
_It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you,_

Acceptance.

_But I still don't understand,  
Just how your love can do what no one else can._

When Chat appeared again, Ladybug allowed him to dance with her. She finally admitted she loves him back. That was something Marinette wasn't ready to do. She still was denying that she does love him. But she couldn't be angry or disappointed, that whole dance was so... _real_. She almost could feel it's some kind of prediction of her future.

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_  
_Got me looking so crazy right now,_  
_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch _  
_Got me looking so crazy right now___

Their dance morphed into a classical fight but there was no akuma character, which was suspicious. There were only flashes of spotlights, symbolizing akuma shots. Suddenly they saw Chat curling around Ladybug and then one of those flashes stopped on his back.

_Got me hoping you'll save me right now, your kiss_  
_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_  
_Looking so crazy in love's,_  
_Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love._

Marinette covered her mouth with both hands, trying hard not to scream as Chat fell on the ground and Ladybug fell to her knees. She knew it wasn't him, it wasn't real. But she could remember every single situation where it _was_ him and it _was_ real. He was so protective, so willing to sacrifice himself for her. And while that primaballerina on the stage was just pretending she was crying over her partner, the real Ladybug in the audience was really crying.

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch_  
_Got me looking so crazy right now_  
_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_  
_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_  
_Looking so crazy in love's,_  
_Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love._  
_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no._

Marinette couldn't make it anymore. She left the hall as quick as she managed to and collapsed down against the wall, right after she had closed the door. She let herself cry openly. This experience was just too much for her. It was too terrifying, too traumatic. She could remember any time she thought she had lost him and she hated that.

"You okay?" Tikki poked her head out of her wielder's purse.

"Not really" she admitted. "I remember it all. Every single time he risked his life to save me. And every time I'd almost lost him. It's... it just hurts. Sometimes it even haunts me in my nightmares. I can't imagine my life without him. You know... I think I really love him... That silly alley cat... _My_ silly kitty cat. _My kitten..._ I just love him, I can't deny it anymore" she managed to get up but still was shaking.

"But what about Adrien?"

"It's over, Tikki. Adrien is too perfect for me, I'm never going to win him over. And Chat... he's always by my side. He's more than I've ever thought and I love him for that. I _do_ love him so much-"

"I love you too" she suddenly heard behind her. She gasped but when she was trying to turn around, he covered her eyes. "Don't" he whispered.

"What are you doing here, Chat?" she asked, her voice was still squeaky because of crying.

"I'm by your side, as you said."

"How much did you hear?" she asked nervously and blushed harder.

"Everything. I left just after you. You're trembling. May I...?" she didn't know what he was going to do but nodded anyway. After all she trusted him.

"So... You have seen this too?" she stiffened a little when he removed his hands from her eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close.

"Mhm" he hummed against her hair. "But it wasn't that bad. The worst was seeing you cry. I've never seen you like that and it almost broke my heart, you know?"

"I think so" she sniffed. "What about the fact I was into someone else? I still have a crush on him. Don't you mind?"

"I don't."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you if you promise not to freak out."

"I promise."

"Close you eyes" he gently touched her hips and slowly turned her to face him. "Please, don't kill me" he whispered and she gasped when his lips feathered hers. "Now you can open your eyes and I can die happy" he smiled faintly as her eyes fluttered open, then they widened and she was staring at him in utter shock. His eyes and cheeks were wet and red, he'd been probably crying too. But now, he was smiling towards her.

"A-Adrien?" she squeaked. "No... It's not true... You can't be him! It's... just not fair..." she felt new tears streaming down her face.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry if you're disappoi- m-my Lady?" he stuttered as she kissed him fiercely and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Her tears were leaving wet stains on his jacket.

"I just love you so much, kitten" she sobbed.

"I love you too, my Lady."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, I know.
> 
> Describing ballet is difficult even in native language, so don't hate me for awkward english, please ;-;
> 
> It's also on [tumblr](http://carolinecrazyangel.tumblr.com/post/142196410415/crazy-in-love).


End file.
